The present invention relates to a device for packaging and applying a substance, for example, a cosmetic or a care product. The device may include a receptacle for containing the substance and an applicator optionally including a compressible applicator element for applying the substance. The device may also include a housing for receiving the applicator element and for filling or loading the applicator element with a supply of the substance.
An example of a conventional device is found in Swiss patent CH 406 544. In the device of the Swiss patent, the applicator element is fixed on a support element that bears against the walls of the housing in such a manner that the applicator element is not compressed in the housing when the applicator is in place on the receptacle. Additionally, the applicator is not arranged in such a manner that it closes the housing in sealed manner when the applicator is located on the receptacle.
There exists a need for a device that may include a receptacle for containing a substance, and an applicator that may include an applicator element for use in applying the substance. The device may further include a housing for receiving the applicator element and for filling it with substance. Such a device may be adapted to package and dispense a substance, such as those substances having a liquid to semisolid consistency, or a powder. Further, such a device may optionally be capable of filling the applicator element with a substantial quantity of substance to enable the applicator to be used for a sufficient length of time between refills.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a device for packaging and applying a substance. The device may comprise a receptacle for containing the substance and at least one housing in flow communication with the receptacle. The at least one housing may be configured to receive an applicator element and may comprise a side wall and an end wall. The interior of the at least one housing may be separated from the substance by the end wall. The device may also comprise at least one applicator element for applying the substance. The at least one applicator element may be compressible, for example. Alternatively, the at least one applicator element may be substantially incompressible. For example, the applicator element could include a sintered material optionally with flocking. The at least one applicator element may comprise a first portion configured to abut the end wall when the at least one applicator element is at least partially received in the at least one housing and the first portion is in an uncompressed configuration. The at least one applicator element may also comprise a second portion comprising at least one recess. The second portion may comprise a single recess or a plurality of recesses. The second portion may be configured to abut the end wall when the at least one applicator element is at least partially received in the at least one housing and the first portion is in a compressed configuration. The at least one applicator element may also comprise a peripheral portion configured to abut the side wall when the at least one applicator element is received in the at least one housing.
In an optional aspect, the second portion of the at least one applicator element may comprise a truncated cone when the second portion is in an uncompressed configuration. In another optional aspect, the second portion may form a depression when the second portion is in an uncompressed configuration.
The at least one applicator element optionally further comprises a face having a central region. The second portion could, for example, be located on the central region.
The at least one applicator element may further comprise a sealing member configured to close the at least one housing in a sealed manner when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the at least one housing.
In still another optional aspect, the first portion of the at least one applicator element could substantially surround the second portion. Optionally, the peripheral portion of the at least one applicator element is configured to seal against the side wall of the at least one housing.
The end wall of the housing may have a portion with at least one orifice configured to supply the at least one applicator element with substance. For example, the end wall may comprise a plurality of orifices configured to supply the at least one applicator element with the substance.
The second portion of the at least one applicator element may be configured to be compressed in an axial direction when the at least one applicator element is received in the at least one housing.
In another optional aspect, the at least one applicator element may be configured to contact substantially the entire end wall when the at least one applicator element is received in the at least one housing.
The at least one applicator element may further comprise a lid configured to be secured to the at least one housing by rotation and to provide a handle. Alternatively, the lid could be configured to be secured to the at least one housing by translation and to provide a handle.
In an optional aspect, the at least one applicator element may comprise at least one depressed portion defined by a groove. Optionally, the at least one applicator element may comprise a plurality of parallel grooves or a plurality of depressed portions arranged in a grid configuration. In still another optional aspect, the at least one applicator element may comprise a plurality of bosses.
In another aspect, the at least one applicator element optionally may have a diameter of at least about 20 millimeters. Alternatively, the at least one applicator element could have a diameter of at least about 30 millimeters or at least about 40 millimeters. The at least one applicator element could comprise, for example, an open-cell foam.
The end wall of the at least one housing may be substantially planar or it may be substantially concave when viewed from an interior of the at least one housing.
The first portion of the at least one applicator element may be radially symmetrical in shape. The first portion could also comprise regions having different heights in the uncompressed configuration, wherein the regions having different heights abut the end wall in the compressed configuration when the at least one applicator element is received in the at least one housing.
The end wall of the at least one housing may be fixed with respect to the receptacle.
In another aspect, the device may further comprise a pump for delivering substance into the at least one housing. Alternatively, the substance may be supplied to the at least one applicator element by capillary action.
In still another aspect, the at least one applicator element may be configured such that the substance is drawn into the at least one housing as the at least one applicator element is removed from the housing thereby creating a suction effect.
In an optional aspect, the first portion of the at least one applicator element may be configured to be in a compressed configuration when the at least one applicator element is received in the at least one housing and to expand as the at least one applicator element is removed from the at least one housing, thereby drawing a supply of the substance into the at least one housing.
In another optional aspect, the receptacle may be configured to elastically deform. For example, a supply of the substance may be delivered into the at least one housing upon compression of the receptacle.
In an additional optional aspect, the at least one applicator element and the end wall may be configured to define a substantially enclosed cavity in fluid communication with the at least one orifice when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the housing.
The at least one applicator element may have a compressed configuration when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the at least one housing.
In an optional aspect, the receptacle may contain a substance. For example, the receptacle may contain a care product for application to skin, such as a lotion and/or a cream. The receptacle may contain any number of products including, for example, a cosmetic product, a lip care product, a lip make-up product, a nail varnish, a hair product, such as a hair treatment product or hair coloring product, and/or any other product desired to be applied to a surface.
In another optional aspect, the device may comprise two housings and two applicator elements.
In still another optional aspect, the invention may include a method of applying a substance to skin. The method optionally comprises providing a substance in the receptacle of a device and delivering a supply of the substance from the receptacle to the at least one applicator element. The method may further comprise removing the at least one applicator element from the at least one housing and applying the substance to the skin.
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
The delivering of the supply of the substance to the at least one housing may comprise, for example, drawing the supply of the substance into the at least one housing as the peripheral portion of the at least one applicator element slides on the side wall thereby creating a suction effect.
The at least one applicator element may optionally expand as the at least one applicator element is removed from the at least one housing.
In an optional aspect, the delivering of the supply of the substance may comprise activating a pump.
In another optional aspect, the invention may comprise a device for packaging and applying a substance comprising a receptacle for containing the substance and at least one housing comprising a side wall and an end wall. The at least one housing may be configured to receive an applicator element. The device may further comprise at least one applicator element comprising a first portion configured to abut the end wall when the at least one applicator element is received in the at least one housing and a peripheral portion configured to abut the side wall when the at least one applicator element is at least partially received in the at least one housing. The device may also comprise a substantially enclosed cavity defined at least partially by the end wall and the at least one applicator element when the at least one applicator element is at least partially received in the at least one housing. The substantially enclosed cavity may be between the end wall and the at least one applicator element.
The at least one applicator element may be, for example, frustoconical-shaped and the peripheral portion may comprise a chamfered portion. Optionally, the at least one applicator element comprises a tip and the cavity substantially surrounds the tip.
Optionally, the at least one applicator element has the shape of a truncated cone when the at least one applicator element is in the uncompressed configuration.
In another optional aspect, the invention may include a device for packaging and applying a substance comprising a receptacle for containing the substance and at least one housing capable of being in flow communication with the receptacle. The at least one housing may be configured to receive an applicator element and may comprise at least one end wall. The at least one housing may be axially fixed with respect to the receptacle. The device may also comprise at least one applicator element. The at least one applicator element and the at least one end wall may define a substantially enclosed cavity within the at least one housing. The substantially enclosed cavity may extend at least partially between the at least one end wall and the at least one applicator element when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the at least one housing. The at least one applicator element may define one of at least one recess, at least one flat portion, and at least one truncated portion when the at least one applicator element is removed from the housing.
Optionally, the at least one end wall is flexible.
In an optional aspect, the invention may include a device for packaging and applying a substance. The device may comprise a receptacle for containing the substance and at least one housing capable of being in flow communication with the receptacle. The at least one housing may be configured to receive an applicator element. The device may also comprise at least one recess defined by the at least one housing and at least one applicator element. The at least one applicator element may be capable of occupying at least a major part of the at least one recess when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the at least one housing.
In an optional embodiment, the at least one housing may comprise at least one end wall having a stepped portion. The at least one recess may be defined by the stepped portion of the at least end one wall.
Optionally, the at least one housing comprises at least one end wall defining the recess and the at least one end wall comprises at least one orifice configured to provide flow communication between the housing and the receptacle.
The at least one applicator element may comprise a substantially planar face when the at least one applicator element is in an uncompressed configuration. Optionally, the at least one applicator element comprises at least one recess. The at least one end wall could optionally be flexible.
In yet another optional aspect, the invention may include a device for packaging and applying a substance comprising a receptacle for containing the substance and at least one housing capable of being in flow communication with the receptacle. The at least one housing may be configured to receive an applicator element and may comprise at least one end wall. Optionally, the at least one housing is fixed axially with respect to the receptacle. The device may also comprise at least one applicator element. The at least one applicator element and the at least one end wall may define a substantially enclosed cavity therebetween such that the at least one applicator element substantially surrounds the substantially enclosed cavity when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the at least one housing. Optionally, the at least one end wall comprises at least one orifice configured to provide flow communication between the at least one housing and the receptacle. Alternatively, the at least one end wall may contain porous material configured to provide flow communication between the at least one housing and the receptacle.
In still another optional aspect, the invention may include a device for packaging and applying a substance comprising a receptacle for containing the substance and at least one housing comprising an end wall. The at least one housing may be configured to be in flow communication with the receptacle and may be configured to receive an applicator element. The at least one housing may optionally be axially fixed with respect to the receptacle. The device may also comprise at least one applicator element comprising a first portion and a second portion adjacent to the first portion. At least the first portion may be configured to abut the end wall when the at least one applicator element is received at least partially in the at least one housing. The device may also comprise a substantially enclosed cavity defined in the housing at least partially between the end wall and the second portion of the applicator element when the at least one applicator element is at least partially received in the at least one housing and the first portion abuts the end wall.
Optionally, the cavity may be defined in the housing when the applicator element is fully received in the housing. Alternatively, the cavity may be defined in the housing when the applicator element is partially received in the housing, and the first and second portions may contact the end wall when the applicator element is fully received in the housing.
The applicator element may be formed of open cell foam, and the cavity may be larger than the open cells of the foam.
In an aspect, the end wall of the housing may comprise a recess, and the cavity may be formed between the second portion and the recess.
In another optional embodiment, the second portion of the applicator element could comprise at least one recess, and the cavity may be defined between the recess in the end wall and the recess in the applicator element.
In another embodiment, the second portion of the applicator element may comprise at least one recess and at least one truncated portion, and the cavity may be defined between the end wall and the at least one recess and at least one truncated portion.
In yet another optional embodiment, the applicator element may be formed of a compressible material, and the first portion may be compressed to a greater degree than the second portion when the applicator element is fully received in the housing.
Optionally, the applicator element may be mounted to a cap having screw threading configured to mate with corresponding screw threading associated with at least one of the housing and the receptacle. For example, the applicator element may be fully received in the housing when the screw threadings are tightened together.
In still another optional embodiment, the housing may comprise a side wall and the applicator element may comprise a peripheral portion configured to abut the side wall when the applicator element is at least partially received in the housing. Optionally, the side wall defines at least one orifice providing flow communication between the housing and the receptacle. The end wall could also define at least one orifice providing flow communication between the housing and the receptacle.
Optionally, one or more embodiments of the invention may render it possible to provide sufficient substance on the applicator element to enable the applicator element to be used optionally for a sufficient length of time, even if the applicator element is rotated relative to the housing as the applicator element is being withdrawn.
Because in one optional embodiment, the second portion may not be compressed, or may be compressed substantially less than the first portion, the substance may more readily reach the housing in which the applicator element is placed. This may result in the substance being deposited on the surface of the applicator element.
In addition, in one optional embodiment, a portion of the applicator element may abut the wall of the housing with a degree of compression and may thereby increase the quantity of substance taken up by the applicator element due to the expansion of the applicator element while the applicator is being withdrawn. This may result in a certain amount of suction that draws substance into the applicator element.
The receptacle can contain a lotion or a cream for applying to the skin, or it can contain a lip color or care product. It could also contain a nail varnish, a hair care product, a hair color product, or any other substance desired to be applied to a surface.
When the receptacle contains a lip color product, the invention may enable the applicator element to pick up a quantity of substance sufficient to ensure that the amount of lip product deposited on the lips is large enough to produce a shiny effect, where appropriate.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other optional arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood, that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.